Intereses comunes
by Anna Scott
Summary: Ambos se necesitaban para librarse de problemas, por eso llegaron a ese acuerdo... con el que comenzó todo.
1. El acuerdo

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic :)

Sé que todavía no he actualizado "Compromiso" y lo siento mucho, pero es que no tengo tiempo para casi nada... Todavía me queda un examen, así que después de que lo haga seré libre!

Ya sé que a nadie le interesa lo que haga, así que lo siento por desvariar v.v'

Espero que os guste, y gracias por leerlo por adelantado =)

* * *

Todos los herederos de las dinastías shamánicas más importantes se encontraban allí. La mayoría había asistido únicamente por obligación, como en prácticamente todos los actos, aunque unos pocos habían ido por el placer de sociabilizarse. Aunque así fuera, a ninguno de ellos le gustaba esas reuniones, puesto que eran de etiqueta y demasiado formales para su gusto, dado que, aunque les consideraban adultos, la mayoría acababa de abandonar la adolescencia o estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Se comportaban demasiado correctamente, tal y como les habían inculcado desde edades tempranas, algunos incluso parecían los clones de sus padres, tan serios y sin sentido del humor. Ésos se reunían en el mismo grupo y charlaban de temas insustanciales cómo la economía, la política y el poder, siendo reconocidos y evitados por todos.

Los jóvenes tenían sus grupos ya formados, dependiendo de su personalidad e influencia dentro del mundo shamánico. Sin embargo, había tres jóvenes que se habían negado a encasillarse en un grupo, precisamente los tres que en un futuro mandarían sobre el resto, puesto que sus familias eran las más poderosas. Pero no se lo tenían creído en absoluto, eran más humildes que los demás, y se comportaban de una manera normal y tranquila.

-Pobre Men, lo hemos dejado solo ante el peligro –dijo una joven rubia y de ojos azules, asomada a uno de los grandes balcones de la sala, que estaba vacío.

- A mí no me da pena –contestó un joven rubio, apoyado de espaldas en la barandilla del balcón-. Así aprenderá la lección.

- ¿Qué lección? –preguntó la joven con curiosidad.

- Que no debe separarse de nosotros bajo ningún concepto.

- ¡Anna! ¡Hana! –gritó una voz desde el interior de la sala. Los aludidos intentaron ver quién los había llamado entre la multitud, pero era inútil. De repente, la gente comenzó a separarse, formando un camino. Al final de ese camino se encontraba Men Tao, con cara de pocos amigos, que se dirigía rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban los jóvenes rubios.

- Genial, ahora no habrá quien lo aguante –comentó Anna por lo bajo, de manera que solamente Hana pudiera oírle. Éste dejó escapar una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Cómo se os ocurre dejarme tirado ahí dentro con semejante chusma? –bramó el Tao cuando llegó.

- Acordamos que intentaríamos estar dentro lo menos posible –contestó el rubio, impasible-, así que eso hicimos.

- ¡¿Y por qué no me avisasteis? –volvió a gritar el joven, con sus ojos rojos echando chispas.

- Pues porque cuando nos dimos la vuelta para decírtelo ya no estabas –respondió la joven-. ¿Te han vuelto a raptar? ¿Quién esta vez?

- Esa estúpida de Ángela Henderson –respondió el peliblanco, molesto-. Ha estado hablándome todo el tiempo de los negocios de su padre con el mío. ¡Como si fuera a interceder por ellos!

- Ya sabes que solo les interesamos por nuestro poder e influencia, nada más –dijo Hana, contemplando las estrellas-. La mayoría de la gente se acerca a nosotros única y exclusivamente por eso.

- Hablando de gente oportunista, ¿dónde están Lindsay James y Sebastian Lacroix? –preguntó extrañada Anna-. Normalmente a estas horas ya los habría saludado unas veinte veces.

- ¿No te has enterado? –preguntó Men-. Nadie habla de otra cosa. Al parecer están prometidos.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron los dos jóvenes rubios a la vez.

- Así es, por eso ya no tienen que asistir a estas malditas reuniones.

- ¿Solo por estar prometidos no tienen que venir? –interrogó Anna, incrédula-. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué vienen esos favoritismos?

- ¿Favoritismos? Si aquí hubiera favoritismos, sabes que serían para nosotros, querida –contestó el peliblanco-. Si no vienen es porque ya han cumplido el objetivo de las reuniones: comprometerse. Y lo han hecho antes de cumplir 21 años, con lo cual podemos deducir que se han escogido mutuamente y que no ha sido un arreglo de sus padres.

- ¿El objetivo de las reuniones es comprometerse? ¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Hana, entre molesto e incrédulo.

- ¿Y qué es eso que has dicho de los 21 años? –completó Anna, sorprendida, pues desconocía esa información.

- ¿En serio no lo sabíais? –Men los miraba como si fueran idiotas-. En estas reuniones tenemos que encontrar pareja, y si cumplimos 21 años y todavía no la hemos encontrado, nuestros padres se encargan de arreglarnos un matrimonio concertado. Por suerte, a mí todavía me quedan unos cuantos años para comenzar a preocuparme por eso. Voy al baño, en seguida vuelvo.

Anna y Hana se miraron, aterrados. Ambos cumplían ese mismo año 21 años, él en julio y ella en noviembre.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? –se preguntó Anna, al borde del llanto-. Probablemente mi padre me comprometerá con un baboso asqueroso que seguramente me trate fatal. ¡No me lo merezco!

- ¿Crees que tú tendrás problemas? –dijo Hana-. ¡A mí me comprometerán con una chica terrible, con un carácter temible y un desastre en todo lo que haga! ¡Yo sí que no me lo merezco!

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, autocompadeciéndose, hasta que una idea cruzó sus mentes. Ambos se miraron.

- ¿Desde cuándo nos conocemos, Hana? –preguntó Anna, mientras la idea empezaba a formarse en su mente.

- Yo diría que desde que tenemos uso de razón, además somos vecinos, y hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos –contestó el rubio, con esa misma idea formándose en su mente.

- Además, somos los mejores amigos que existen en este mundo –continuó Anna-. No tenemos secretos entre nosotros; me atrevería a decir incluso que nadie se sorprendería si mañana anunciáramos nuestro compromiso.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo –asintió Hana-. Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad? –añadió el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Si lo que estás pensando es en comprometernos y librarnos de estas reuniones y de chicos asquerosos y chicas terribles, la respuesta es sí.

- Entonces, Anna, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó el joven, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! –contestó la rubia, con otra sonrisa traviesa-. A partir de ahora, señor Asakura, estamos comprometidos.


	2. Preparando el engaño

- Vale, esto tenemos que planearlo muy bien, no puede haber ningún fallo –dijo Anna, concentrada.

- Está bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? –respondió Hana.

Ambos estaban en casa de Hana, en el salón del piso superior, pensando en cómo anunciar su compromiso y arreglando los detalles.

- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por el principio? Ya sabes, como se supone que nos enamoramos y todo eso.

- Pues tú dirás.

- ¿Qué? ¿No piensas ayudarme a planificar nada?

- Claro que te ayudaré, pero para eso tenéis más imaginación las chicas, admítelo.

- Está bien –suspiró Anna-. Veamos… ¿Nos enamoramos en el instituto? En el último año, por ejemplo.

- Me parece bien. ¿Cómo?

- Nos dimos celos mutuamente… ¡Eso es! Empezamos a juntarnos con más gente, y cada vez que me veías con otro chico te ponías celoso, y yo me ponía celosa cuando te veía con otra chica. Nos preguntamos el por qué y llegamos a la conclusión de que nos queríamos. ¿Qué te parece?

- Por mí está bien. Otra pregunta: ¿quién se declaró a quién?

- ¿Es que tengo que pensarlo yo todo? ¿No puedes pensar tú aunque solo sea un poquito?

- Lo intentaré… Pero si no te gusta no me eches la culpa –respondió Hana. Se quedó pensando unos instantes y comenzó a hablar-. ¿Te me declaraste tú?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿En San Valentín? Ya sabes, me hiciste chocolates y todo eso y yo los acepté.

- ¿Ves como no es tan difícil? –dijo Anna-. Entonces, el principio quedó claro. Y tenemos muchas cosas para demostrar que hemos tenido citas, como cuando fuimos al parque de atracciones y me conseguiste ese osito de peluche, o cuando fuimos a cenar y después nos hicimos esas fotos en el fotomatón. Ahora sólo nos queda una cosa: cuándo decidimos comprometernos y todo eso.

- Tú dirás.

- Ya lo tengo planeado, sabes que soy una romántica empedernida –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-. Fue en las vacaciones de navidad, cuando fuimos a Noruega a esquiar, el 25 de diciembre, para ser más exactos. Me diste el anillo (que iremos a comprar luego) como si fuera un regalo más, yo lo abrí, me quedé sorprendida, me preguntaste si quería casarme contigo y yo te dije que sí. Después, guardé el anillo para que nadie lo viera hasta que decidiéramos comunicarlo.

- Sí que lo tenías planeado –contestó Hana, sorprendido-. Bien, entonces está ya todo claro, ¿no?

- Sí, ahora solo falta que me compres el anillo –dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

- Vale, vamos a buscarlo –dijo el rubio, poniéndose de pie-. No quiero tener que aguantarte cada cinco segundos recordándome que tengo que comprarte el anillo.

- Como me conoces –respondió la joven, poniéndose en pie también-. Por cierto, ¿cuándo nos divorciaremos?

- No lo sé, eso también hay que pensarlo.

- Yo creo que dos años después de que nos casemos está bien. Ya sé que es mucho tiempo, pero así nadie sospecharía y podríamos poner de excusa el no tener hijos o algo así.

- Está bien. Nuestro matrimonio durará dos años –respondió Hana, sonriendo-. Ahora vamos a por el dichoso anillo.

Anna asintió y salió de la sala corriendo, arrastrando a Hana consigo.

* * *

- ¡Éste es guapísimo! Pero aquel no está tan mal… ¿Qué hago? –preguntó Anna al borde del llanto-. ¡Los dos son preciosos!

- ¡Sólo es un anillo! –exclamó Hana, harto, ya que llevaba una hora metido en esa joyería mientras Anna intentaba escoger un anillo-. ¡Escoge uno de los dos y ya está!

- ¡No es solo un anillo! Es el símbolo de nuestro supuesto amor –contestó la rubia, susurrando la última fase para que solo Hana pudiera oírla-. ¡Tiene que ser perfecto!

- A mí me gusta más el de los diamantitos azules –dijo Hana, rezando por que ella quedara convencida y pudieran salir de esa maldita joyería de una vez por todas.

Era un anillo de oro, con pequeños diamantitos azules que formando el símbolo del infinito.

- ¿Tú crees? –preguntó Anna, escrutando de nuevo ese anillo-. Vale, quiero este –le dijo al joyero quien, al igual que Hana, agradeció profundamente que la joven se hubiera decidido por fin.

Hana pagó el anillo y, junto con Anna, salió de la joyería.

- ¿Te parece normal tardar más de una hora en elegir un maldito anillo? –preguntó el rubio, malhumorado.

- ¡Pues sí! Y mereció la pena, es perfecto –respondió la joven con una sonrisa. Consultó su reloj-. Se nos ha hecho tarde, ¿qué te parece si comemos en un restaurante?

- Vale. ¿A cual vamos?

- Mmmm… Es una decisión difícil –dijo Anna, apenada-. Estoy indecisa. Elige: ¿comida china o italiana?

- Pues prefie… -en ese momento comenzó a sonar su móvil. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y contestó-. Hola mamá… ¿Por qué me llamas?... No, no estoy en casa… ¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?... ¡¿Para comprometerme? ¡No puedo ir a esa cita!... ¡Ya estoy prometido!... ¡Sí, ya tengo prometida!... Estoy seguro de que la aprobarás… Es Anna… La hija de Silver, mamá… Sí, mejor hablamos luego… Adiós.

- Vaya, no has perdido el tiempo –dijo Anna, divertida-. Te digo que sí, que me casaré contigo, y tú se lo cuentas a tu madre en la primera llamada que te hace.

- ¡Ya me estaba buscando prometidas! Menos mal que Men nos avisó a tiempo porque si no…

- Bueno, tú familia ya lo sabe, solo falta la mía –respondió Anna, cogiendo el brazo de Hana-. Ahora, querido prometido, dime: ¿comida china o italiana? ¡Tengo muchísima hambre!

* * *

- ¡Los espagueti carbonara estaban buenísimos! –comentó Anna.

- Yo prefiero la lasaña –contestó el rubio.

Ambos jóvenes iban de camino a casa de Hana, que en poco tiempo se vería a lo lejos.

- Cuando llegue a casa se lo diré a mi padre y le enseñaré el anillo –dijo Anna, mirando la joya, que en esos momentos descansaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda-. A ver como se lo toma.

Ya estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de Hana.

- Ya me contarás lo que…

- ¡Anna! ¡¿En serio te vas a casar con Hana? –preguntó Silver abriendo la puerta de la entrada de golpe y sobresaltando a los dos jóvenes, que se quedaron clavados en el suelo sin saber qué responder.

* * *

Me quedó un poco corto el capítulo pero bueno...

¡Muchas gracias a **karen85 **y **Hayley Asakura** por sus reviews! ¡Espero que me sigáis dando vuestra opinión!

Y muchas gracias a toda la gente que se molesta en leer el fic, ¡espero vuestras opiniones! :)


	3. Sentimientos

Anna reaccionó enseguida.

- Papá, no montes ninguna escena –dijo, intentando ser paciente.

- ¡Pero eres mi única hija! –exclamó Silver, llorando a mares-. ¡No puedes casarte!

- Papá, por favor –suplicó Anna, perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡No puedo aceptarlo! Es…

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de llorar como una nena?! –exclamó Anna Asakura, saliendo de la casa y propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Luego se dirigió a los jóvenes-. Y vosotros dos, entrad ahora mismo.

Los chicos se apresuraron a obedecerla, y entraron velozmente a la casa. En el interior se encontraban Yoh y Tamao, que les mostraron una sonrisa cuando entraron.

- Hola chicos –saludó Yoh amablemente-. Veo que Silver ya ha hecho de las suyas.

- Solo exagera, lo mejor es ignorarlo. Ya se le pasará –contestó Anna, que conocía de sobra las escenitas de su padre.

- Pues a mí me pareció gracioso –dijo Hana, intentando contener la risa-. Lo más divertido fue ver tu cara.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices –respondió su prometida dedicándole una mirada asesina- o a lo mejor me arrepiento de haberte dicho que sí.

- Dudo mucho que te arrepientas, pero vale, no volveré a hacer más comentarios sobre el tema.

- Así que os vais a casar, ¿eh? –dijo Anna Asakura entrando en la habitación, seguida por un muy magullado y triste Silver.

- Esa era la idea –contestó Hana, mostrando una sonrisa encantadora-. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no lo apruebas?

- No he dicho que no lo apruebe –se defendió su madre, mostrando su mirada impasible-. Lo que pasa es que me parece extraño. ¿Cómo surgió esta relación, exactamente?

Ante esta pregunta, Anna fue la que tomó la palabra, relatando todas las mentiras que habían acordado contar, y añadiendo algunas cosas de su propia cosecha. Todos la escuchaban en silencio.

- Y decidimos que guardaría el anillo hasta que os lo dijéramos, pero vosotros os adelantasteis a nosotros –concluyó, enseñando la sortija que llevaba en el dedo, adquirida esa misma tarde.

- Anna, levántate un momento y ponte allí de pie –dijo la esposa de Yoh, señalándole un lugar cerca de la esquina de la habitación. La joven obedeció la orden rápidamente, y Anna Asakura se puso a escrutarla, dando vueltas a su alrededor, mientras continuaba hablando-. Sabes que la familia Asakura siempre se ha caracterizado por la fortaleza de sus miembros. Y no solo por eso, también por saber mantener la compostura y la frialdad en momentos decisivos que muchas veces comprometían a mucha gente. Además de esto, a los miembros pertenecientes a esta gran dinastía se les exige más que al resto, no porque seamos crueles, sino porque sabemos que somos más fuertes. ¿Crees que tienes el perfil que te acabo de describir, Anna?

- Sin duda alguna –respondió la joven, tranquila, aunque un poco molesta porque pusieran en duda sus capacidades-. Soy fuerte, sé mantener las apariencias cuando es necesario y, por supuesto, las exigencias que pudierais tener no serían ningún problema, puesto que yo también me exijo mucho. Así que, señora Asakura, estoy completamente convencida de que tengo el perfil que usted acaba de describir.

Todos en la habitación contuvieron el aliento, esperando el dictamen de la sacerdotisa.

- Muy bien –comenzó a hablar Anna Asakura-. Me gusta lo que veo en ti. Bienvenida a la familia Asakura, querida.

La joven suspiró, aliviada. Miró de reojo a su prometido, que sonreía tranquilo mirando a su madre.

- ¿Y cuándo planeáis casaros? – preguntó Yoh, contento.

- Se casarán en julio, por supuesto, en Izumo –respondió tajantemente su esposa-. En eso no hay discusión posible.

- ¿Por qué en julio? –intervino Hana, extrañado.

- Porque es el mes perfecto: nos da tiempo a organizar lo necesario para la boda y vosotros podréis comenzar a darnos herederos cuanto antes –contestó la sacerdotisa, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Los jóvenes tardaron un momento en asimilar lo que acababan de escuchar. Herederos. Querían que ellos…

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron los dos a la vez. Luego fue Anna la que continuó-. Nosotros esperábamos tener hijos más tarde, cuando ya hubiéramos acabado la universidad y tuviéramos trabajos estables…

- ¡Tonterías! –interrumpió Anna Asakura-. Si no os ponéis a ello en cuanto os caséis Keiko no lo aguantará. Querrá volver a ver a un niño corretear por su casa, como hacía su nieto. Sabes de sobra que si no te lo impongo yo, te lo impondrá ella –dijo esto último mirando a su hijo-, así que no te esfuerces en discutir.

Cuando Hana bajó la cabeza, derrotado, Anna supo que no tenían nada que hacer. Bueno, ya se inventarían algo en ese momento. ¿Acaso no se habían inventado un romance completo? Pero eso había sido distinto… Ella ya se había imaginado muchas veces ese romance, cuando estaban en el instituto, hacía ya varios años. Estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, aunque éste no lo sabía. Pero cuando Hana comenzó a salir con una compañera de clase se resignó, obligándose a olvidarse de él en sentido romántico. Y lo consiguió. Para cuando empezaron la universidad Anna solo veía a Hana como su mejor amigo. Y eso la alivió enormemente. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, ahora iba a casarse con él… Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. _¡No seas estúpida, Anna!_, se dijo. _Solo os casáis porque os conviene a los dos. ¡Y tú ya no sientes nada por él!_ Porque no sentía nada por él, ¿verdad? Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente.

- Está bien –dijo la joven-. Tendremos un hijo lo más pronto posible.

Hana la miró con la boca abierta, a lo que la rubia contestó disimuladamente diciendo que hablarían después. El joven no se podía creer la respuesta que había dado su amiga. No era propio de ella rendirse tan fácilmente, tenía una voluntad de hierro. Por eso se había enamorado de ella años atrás, cuando ambos estaban en el instituto. Pero no sabía si ella sentía algo por él, así que había salido con una compañera de clase que había mostrado mucho interés en él, para ver si ella se ponía celosa o algo similar, sin éxito. Así que no le quedó más opción que continuar siendo dolorosamente su amigo, hasta que sus sentimientos por la rubia se enfriaron y él pudo verla como una amiga.

- Por fin alguien que entra en razón –dijo la madre de Hana-. En cuanto a los preparativos no os preocupéis por nada, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

- Como quiera, señora Asakura –contestó Anna con la sonrisa más respetuosa que pudo. Odiaba que controlaran su vida de esa manera, pero no le quedaba más remedio que acatarlo si quería que el engaño funcionara. Se volvió hacia Hana-. ¿Podrías acompañarme a casa?

- Por supuesto –respondió el rubio enseguida.

Los jóvenes se despidieron de sus respectivos padres y de Tamao y salieron de la casa lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a mi madre que tendríamos un hijo cuanto antes? –preguntó el shamán cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de su casa.

- Porque era la única manera de que tu madre nos dejara en paz –dijo la rubia tranquilamente-. Ya nos inventaremos algo en su momento, como que no puedo tener hijos o algo así y, aprovechando, podríamos hacer que esa fuera la causa de nuestro divorcio –continuó, sintiendo un dolor muy familiar en su corazón. Si tan solo su matrimonio fuese real…

- Es una buena idea –concedió Hana-. Pero a mi madre no le bastará que le digamos que no podemos tener hijos: querrá pruebas.

- Ya pensaremos eso más adelante –dijo Anna con voz cansada-. Jamás pensé que una charla con tu madre me agotara tanto, en serio.

- Es el efecto que suele tener en la gente, yo ya estoy acostumbrado –comento el rubio con una sonrisa-. Pero no dejes que te canse, o se creerá superior a ti.

- Creo que ya se cree muy superior a mí, y yo lo estoy empezando a creer. Solo he hablado con ella una vez y ya he dejado que decida donde y cuando se va a celebrar mi boda, sin ni siquiera protestar o decir algo al respecto.

- A mí también me sorprendió que no le dijeras nada. ¿Quién iba a decir que delante de mi madre ibas a ser tan sumisa?

- Es mi futura suegra, aunque por un corto periodo de tiempo. Por lo menos tengo que intentar levarme bien con ella, ¿no crees? –dijo Anna, parándose delante de su casa-. Gracias por acompañarme, no habría soportado el trayecto con mi padre al lado lloriqueando cada cinco segundos.

- La verdad es que habría sido gracioso. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes de decirte que te acompañaba?

-¡Imbécil! –gritó la rubia, intentando propinarle un golpe en el hombro. Él la esquivó limpiamente, aunque la rubia no se dio por vencida y comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la calle, divertida y molesta a la vez. Cuando ya lo había alcanzado prácticamente (él había dado media vuelta porque se había topado con una calle sin salida), tropezó y cayó al suelo encima de él, de manera que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Se quedaron unos instantes embobados, mirándose a los ojos fijamente el uno al otro, ambos con el corazón desbocado.

Anna fue la primera en volver a la realidad y, sacudiendo la cabeza bruscamente, rompió el contacto visual y se levantó.

- Lo siento, tropecé –se disculpó, mientras ayudaba al rubio a levantarse.

- No me sorprende, con lo torpe que eres… -respondió Hana.

- Imbécil –dijo Anna-. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

Se apresuraron a despedirse y volver a sus casas. Pero esa noche, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en el aroma del otro ni en la sensación de tener sus cuerpos tan sumamente cerca.


	4. Confesiones de boda

Hola a todos! Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo, que tenía este fic muy abandonado...

Siento mucho la espera, pero es que apenas tengo tiempo para escribir!

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, en serio, me animáis cada vez más a continuar la historia!

Ahora sí, dejo de ser una pesada y os dejo leer ^^

* * *

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, tanto que antes de que Anna y Hana se dieran cuenta, era junio, el mes de los exámenes de la universidad.

Anna estudiaba arquitectura, por lo que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo alternando entre el taller de dibujo técnico de la facultad y la biblioteca, aunque se permitía descansar los fines de semana.

Por su parte, Hana estaba haciendo la carrera de medicina, y tampoco salía mucho del campus, concretamente de la biblioteca, donde no paraba de consultar y comparar libros y apuntes. También se permitía descansar los fines de semana, ya que su padre (que nunca fue muy buen estudiante) se quejaba de que le dedicara tanto tiempo a estudiar en vez de a divertirse.

No obstante, ambos se encontraban siempre en la biblioteca, y pasaban todos los sábados juntos. Men se les unía de vez en cuando, ya que estaba más libre (todavía estaba en el instituto). Los domingos se quedaban en sus respectivas casas y se dedicaban a ver películas, o charlar con sus padres.

Pero, cuando llegó la última semana antes de los exámenes, ni siquiera se permitieron el lujo de descansar el fin de semana. Eran conscientes de que tenían que aprobar a la primera, puesto que su boda se celebraría en apenas un mes, y sabían que si suspendían su enlace se vería empañado (además de las broncas que se llevarían por parte de sus padres).

La semana de exámenes pasó, y así llegó la calma. Anna se sentía rara sin tener nada que hacer. Se había levantado temprano, ya que estaba acostumbrada (y estaba nerviosa porque ese día llegaban los resultados de los exámenes a casa, pero jamás lo admitiría), y ya se había duchado y preparado, y había desayunado apenas hacía media hora. Se encontraba en su sala de estar, buscando algún programa de televisión entretenido, sin éxito. De repente se encontró con una serie en la que se celebraba una boda.

Ya era julio, y en muy pocos días se casaría con Hana. De tan solo pensarlo se le aceleraba el corazón. Se convertirían en un matrimonio, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Anna no pudo evitar entristecerse ante ese pensamiento. Sentimientos que creía olvidados estaban volviendo a ella, sentimientos que creía que ya habían sido destruidos por el paso del tiempo, pero que habían resurgido sin previo aviso durante los meses anteriores, y que se habían ido haciendo más fuertes a medida que pasaba más tiempo con él y a medida que se acercaba la boda hasta casi ahogarla por completo. Le quería. Eso lo tenía dolorosamente claro. Pero no lo demostraría. Él no sentía lo mismo por ella, así que se guardaría todo para sí y soportaría como pudiera los siguientes dos años como su esposa.

Su mirada se posó en el reloj. Ya eran las once. Probablemente el cartero ya habría pasado. Se levantó decidida, y salió de la casa. Cuando abrió el buzón vio que habían recibido bastante correo, lo más seguro es que la mayoría fueran facturas, como siempre. Volvió a entrar en casa examinando todos los sobres, hasta que encontró el que iba a su nombre y tenía el sello de la Universidad de Tokio. Dejó el resto de las cartas en la mesita de la entrada y se sentó en el sofá mientras abría el sobre, ansiosa. Observó sus resultados sin poder creerlo. ¡Todo sobresalientes! ¡Era increíble! Emocionada, cogió su móvil y llamó a Hana, que estaría durmiendo, pero le daba igual. ¡Ya era hora de que despertara!

-¿Sí? –respondió una voz somnolienta.

-¡Despierta marmota! ¿No te acuerdas de que hoy llegan los resultados de los exámenes?

-¿Qué… hora… es? –preguntó el joven, todavía medio dormido-

-¡Son las once y cinco, imbécil! –al no recibir respuesta por parte de su prometido, se enfadó-. ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y VE A VER LOS RESULTADOS!

Hana se sobresaltó tanto que se cayó de la cama.

-¡¿ES NECESARIO QUE ME GRITES?! –respondió, furioso, saliendo de su habitación con cara de pocos amigos, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de la cocina donde Tamao habría colocado el correo.

-¡SI NO TE GRITO NO ME HACES NI CASO! ¡Mira los resultados de una maldita vez! –ordenó Anna, calmándose un poco.

El joven abrió el sobre, todavía molesto.

-Todo sobresalientes, ¿contenta? –contestó, malhumorado-. ¿Y tú qué?

-¡Yo también! ¡Tendremos una boda y un verano tranquilos! –dijo la joven, casi saltando se alegría-. Por cierto, ¿cuándo vas a ir tú a Izumo?

-Mañana. Mi madre dice que tengo que ir con ella para ultimar algunos detalles. ¿Y tú?

-Yo voy el viernes. Quería ir antes, pero mi madre ha insistido en esperar casi hasta el último momento porque "eso es lo que hace una novia, hacer sufrir al novio" –puso los ojos en blanco-. Tonterías, por supuesto. Pero tengo que seguirle la corriente.

-Así que no nos veremos hasta el día de la boda –resumió el rubio.

-Exacto. Así que pásalo bien ultimando detalles con tu madre –rio la joven.

-Qué mala eres. Nos vemos el sábado pues.

Ambos colgaron, de repente nerviosos.

* * *

Ahí estaba ella, en una de las muchas salas que tenía la casa de los Asakura en Izumo, ya ataviada con su vestido de novia y perfectamente arreglada. Su vestido era sencillo: era de palabra de honor, ceñido a la cintura, para luego caer suavemente desde sus caderas hasta el suelo. Su peinado consistía en una trenza pulcramente hecha llena de flores, que le caía elegantemente sobre el hombro derecho. La verdad es que, tenía que reconocerlo, estaba guapísima. En apenas cinco minutos estaría frente a Hana, preparada para darle el "sí quiero".

Salió de la sala, nerviosa, mientras su padre lloriqueaba porque su preciosa niña se casaba. Anna no pudo evitar pensar que, aunque no se casara con Hana, se hubiera casado igualmente por culpa de su padre. Estaba ya frente a la puerta del pequeño templo que poseían los Asakura. Las puertas se abrieron, permitiendo la entrada de la novia y su padre.

Había bastantes invitados dentro, la mayoría por compromiso. Si por ella hubiera sido, solamente estarían la familia y los amigos más cercanos. Paseó su mirada por la estancia. Tenía que admitir que la decoración era excelente: varios lazos blancos decoraban la parte superior de las paredes, unidos a través de cintas de las que colgaban preciosas rosas blancas; los bancos en los que se sentaban los invitados estaban forrados con una tela color crema, guapísima, decorada con pequeñas flores que Anna no supo identificar, pero que le encantaron; una alfombra roja la conducía hacia el altar, donde se encontraba un precioso arco hecho con distintas plantas y flores, creando un pequeño arcoíris de colores indescriptiblemente bello.

Al mirar hacia el altar, su mirada se posó en el que se convertiría en su marido en escasos minutos. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, como si fuera a escaparse de un momento a otro. A Hana siempre le habían sentado bien los trajes, pero éste en particular le quedaba de miedo, aunque fuera tan sencillo como su vestido de novia: pantalón y chaqueta negros, camisa blanca y corbata azul cielo, el único toque de color que él se habría permitido para contentar a su padre, al que le encantaban los colores vistosos.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Anna sonrió tímidamente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, y apartó la vista, un poco sonrojado.

Y por fin, Anna y su padre llegaron al altar. Silver, prácticamente llorando a mares, puso la mano de su hija sobre la de Hana. Cuando sus manos se tocaron, una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes, aunque lo disimularon bastante bien. Él cerró su mano alrededor de la de ella y la ceremonia comenzó.

La rubia era extremadamente consciente de los puntos exactos en los que su mano se unía con la de él, pero se esforzó por atender todo lo que pudo.

La ceremonia se desarrollaba con más o menos normalidad, ya que de vez en cuando se escuchaba cómo Silver lloraba desconsoladamente. Anna estuvo a punto de ir hasta donde estaba su padre y darle una paliza para que se callara en numerosas ocasiones, pero se contuvo. Estaba en medio de su boda, y bastante numerito estaba montando ya su padre como para que encima ella se le uniese.

El momento de los "sí quiero" fue devastador para el padre de la novia, que comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte si cabe. La joven, ya cabreada, se volvió y le dirigió una mirada asesina a su padre, que finalizó su llanto en el acto. Tímidas risas surgieron tras ese momento.

Luego se produjo el intercambio de los anillos. Eran de oro blanco, puesto que era el metal favorito de la joven, y por dentro llevaban grabados sus nombres y la fecha de su boda.

Y las palabras "Yo os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia" resonaron en el templo. Anna se tensó. Había olvidado esa parte de la boda. Besar a Hana. Bueno, solo sería un besito, lo suficiente como para guardar las apariencias. Con el corazón a ritmo galopante, ambos se acercaron. Él la abrazó por la cintura, y ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Finalmente sus labios se juntaron. El beso apenas duró cinco segundos, pero fue devastador para los sentimientos de Anna, los cuales se agolpaban en su interior, tanto que la chica ni siquiera era consciente de lo que sentía.

Los dos se separaron, rojos como un tomate, mientras que los invitados aplaudían y silbaban a los recién casados.

Se cogieron de la mano, volviéndose hacia los invitados. De repente, sin saber cómo, los novios estaban siendo abrazados y felicitados por todos los presentes, amontonándose delante de ellos y casi peleándose por llegar hasta la pareja.

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! –gritó Anna Asakura detrás del montón de gente. Todos se quedaron quietos en el acto-. Ya habrá tiempo suficiente en el banquete para saludar a los novios. ¡Ahora dejadles repirar!

-dijo, señalando hacia la puerta.

Ninguno de los invitados osó desobedecer a la madre del novio, y poco a poco fueron saliendo del templo, dejando a los recién casados allí.

-Tenéis que firmar los papeles del registro, así el lunes Yoh y yo los llevamos y ya queda todo hecho –comentó la sacerdotisa, pasándole a su hijo los formularios-. Os esperamos en la entrada de la sala norte, donde se celebrará el banquete –y, dicho esto, salió del templo llevando a Silver consigo a rastras, que quería quedarse allí, y seguida de su marido y de la madre de la novia, los cuales se compadecían del pobre hombre.

Anna le quitó los papeles a su ya marido y se sentó en uno de los bancos de delante, de repente exhausta.

-Estoy agotada –comentó mientras ojeaba los documentos-. Y todavía queda el banquete…

-Bueno, a las dos de la mañana tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto, así que cuenta con que salgamos de aquí a las nueve o a las diez de la noche para ir con calma –respondió Hana, sentándose a su lado-. Así que no queda tanto.

No se acordaba. Su padre les había regalado la luna de miel. Irían a Australia, ya que a Anna siempre le había atraído ese país, y harían un tour por algunas ciudades de la isla, incluso tenían programada una pequeña visita a Nueva Zelanda, las islas vecinas. Se pasarían todo el verano allí. Todo el verano a solas con Hana…

-Tienes razón –dijo la joven, alejando ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Cogió el bolígrafo de la mano de su esposo y comenzó a rellenar su parte de los documentos. Finalmente los firmó, y le pasó los papeles y el bolígrafo a Hana.

Observó cómo lo cubría y al final firmaba.

-Vamos, o si no mi madre vendrá a buscarnos para llevarnos a rastras –bromeó el joven, cogiendo la mano de su esposa y dirigiéndose al salón norte.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron a la sacerdotisa cruzada de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos, y a Silver totalmente magullado, mientras que Yoh y Stella, la madre de Anna, hablaban despreocupadamente, como si no hubieran visto nada.

-Ya era hora –se notaba que la madre del novio estaba de mal humor-. Ya creía que no veníais.

-Lo siento, nos entretuvimos rellenándolos –contestó su hijo, mientras le entregaba los papeles.

-Bueno, como sea, entrad ya –respondió, cogiendo los papeles.

Cuando entraron fueron recibidos entre aplausos y gritos de felicitación.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad, a excepción de las ya acostumbradas peleas entre Ren y Horo-Horo, los cuales paraban cada vez que la esposa de su mejor amigo les dirigía una mirada de advertencia.

Pronto todos terminaron de comer, y la pareja tuvo que hacer una ronda por todo el salón, saludando a los invitados, los cuales los entretenían hablando de cosas insustanciales. Para cuando lograron terminar la ronda de saludos, ya eran las siete.

Anna salió de aquel salón. Se estaba agobiando por momentos con tanta gente alrededor, y aprovechó que ya no tenía ninguna obligación para con los invitados para tomar el aire.

-Qué agobio, ¿verdad? –dijo una voz a su lado.

-Ya lo creo –contestó, volviéndose hacia su marido-. Menos mal que en dos horas nos cambiaremos y nos iremos. No conseguiría aguantar mucho más tiempo. Lo único malo es que te pasarás la mayor parte de tu cumpleaños en un avión.

-Te has acordado –sonrió el joven.

-Llevamos prácticamente toda la vida juntos –respondió la rubia-. ¿Acaso crees que iba a pasar por alto tu cumpleaños? ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Tienes razón –dijo el rubio-. Nos conocimos en infantil y desde entonces no nos hemos separado. Fuimos juntos a primaria, al instituto y a bachiller*. Y aunque escogiésemos carreras distintas, no dejamos de mantener el contacto –hizo una pausa-. ¿Sabes que estuve perdidamente enamorado de ti en el instituto?

-¿Q-que? –preguntó Anna, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y en completo estado de shock.

-Sí –respondió Hana-. Comencé a salir con Minako para ver si sentías lo mismo, pero pude notar que no, así que me olvidé de ti.

-Y-yo creía que… que no te gustaba. Por eso me hice a un lado cuando empezaste a salir con ella. Yo también estaba enamorada de ti –dijo Anna en un susurro, mirando al suelo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Hana, sorprendido-. Vaya dos estamos hechos… Mira que no darnos cuenta… Aunque bueno, el pasado no se puede cambiar. Además, ahora las cosas son distintas. Ya no estamos enamorados, ¿verdad?

-En absoluto –dijo Anna, sonriendo, aunque su corazón se estaba partiendo en pedazos en ese mismo instante. Había tenido la esperanza de que también en él hubieran renacido esos sentimientos… Y era obvio que no, que solo habían renacido en ella-. Nos casamos para librarnos de matrimonios impuestos. En dos años nos divorciaremos y todo volverá a ser como antes.

-Exacto –afirmó el joven-. Ahora entremos antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos.

Anna asintió, y ambos volvieron a entrar en la sala. Estuvieron hablando de cosas insustanciales hasta que llegó el momento de ir a cambiarse.

Anna, acompañada de su madre, volvió a la sala en la que se encontraban su ropa de viaje y su equipaje. Se quitó el vestido, y se puso una blusa de tirantes blanca y una falda de tubo que le quedaba por encima de las rodillas. Además, cambió los altos tacones de sus zapatos de novia por la suela plana de unas sandalias negras. Después, con ayuda de su madre, se quitó las flores del pelo y deshizo la trenza. Se disponía a desenredar su melena cuando su madre le arrebató el cepillo de las manos.

-Deja que lo haga yo, cariño –dijo su madre con una sonrisa amable. La joven no se opuso-. No puedo creer que ya seas una mujer casada. Y en breve, te convertirás en madre. Cómo pasa el tiempo… -sendas lágrimas caían por la mejilla de Stella mientras desenredaba el último mechón de pelo de la cabellera de su hija.

-Mamá… -Anna se volvió hacia su madre y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. No solo ella sufriría cuando se divorciara, su madre también. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en el rostro de la joven, pero consiguió retenerlas-. No llores por favor, sino me vas a hacer llorar a mí, se me estropeará el maquillaje e iré horriblemente fea a mi luna de miel.

Su madre dejó escapar una carcajada., se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y acompañó a su hija, maleta en mano, a la salida de la mansión, donde se despedirían de ellos.

Hana ya estaba allí. Llevaba puesta una camiseta azul de manga corta, unos vaqueros y unos playeros negros.

Se despidieron de sus familias entre risas y lágrimas, y finalmente se marcharon. Primero un coche los llevó a la estación de tren, luego fueron en tren hasta Tokio, después cogieron un taxi al aeropuerto y, finalmente, cogieron el avión. Todos los viajes los realizaron en silencio.

Una vez dentro del avión, y después de despegar, Hana se quedó profundamente dormido sin problemas, en cambio, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, Anna no podía dormir. Sólo podía pensar en lo tortuosos que iban a ser esos dos años para ella, y en todo lo que iba a sufrir estando enamorada de su marido, sin que él sintiera lo mismo. Posó su cabeza inconscientemente sobre el hombro de Hana. Momentos antes de que la joven se durmiera, una lágrima traicionera abandonó uno de sus ojos, reflejando el estado de ánimo de su dueña.


End file.
